Larry Koopa
'' and New Super Mario Bros. U) before his battle in New Super Mario Bros. U.]] 'Larry Koopa is the youngest of the 7 Koopalings. He has a light blue mohawk. Like his brother, Ludwig, he is mostly either the first or the last Koopaling boss. In most Mario games (with the exception of Yoshi's Safari, Super Mario World, and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga), Larry uses his wand. He mostly shoots Light Blue Fireballs. He is named after talk show host, Larry King. He is trying to kill Mario and Luigi.''' NES and SNES Appearances Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) Larry is the boss of World 1, Grass Land, in Super Mario Bros. 3. The boss battle takes place in a cabin like every other Koopaling battle. He is also the first Koopaling to be encountered. In the battle, he can jump as high as Mario can normally jump and he can shoot 3 bubbles which are very slow and only lasts between 1/2 to 1 second. He is defeated after being jumped on 3 times. Super Mario World (1990) Larry is the final boss of World 7, Valley of Bowser, before Bowser. Like Iggy, he is fought on a balancing platform and the player must knock Larry off. Unlike Iggy's battle, Larry's battle has podoboos flying around. The player must knock Larry off into the lava to win. Mario & Luigi and New Super Mario Bros. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003) In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Larry is the final Koopaling boss. Like all the other Koopalings, he attacks like Mario and his attacks can be dodged. New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) fighting Larry Koopa in the battle.]] In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Larry is the boss of World 1 and the first Koopaling boss in the game. Larry's shell is now light blue and he has a light blue mohawk. He can shoot light blue fireballs that are very slow and they disappear if they hit the wall or if Larry is stomped on, jumped on, or burned. In the Tower boss, there are 2 pits. In the Castle boss, there are up and down platforms. At the end, he and Bowser, Jr. are the only koopas not to be crushed by Bowser Castle. New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) jumping away from Mario in New Super Mario Bros. 2]]In New Super Mario Bros. 2, Larry is the third Koopaling boss and the boss of World Mushroom. This battle is very similar to Larry's New Super Mario Bros. Wii castle battle but only 2 platforms move at a time and the fireballs can bounce. At the end, he is knocked off after the Koopalings and Bowser try to fit into the Koopa Clown Car. New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) In New Super Mario Bros. U, Larry is the boss of World 3, Sparkling Waters. His sprite is exactly the same as his sprite from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He again uses his magic scepter. His battle is similar to his New Super Mario Bros. Wii Tower battle except the battle takes place in his airship cabin. There are no pits and there is gallons of water below the platform that will rise. At the end after the 8 children try to escape from Bowser in Mushroom Kingdom by driving his airship, all 7 Koopalings but Bowser, Jr. are defeated. He is last seen holding Wendy who is holding Morton who is holding Lemmy who is holding Bowser who is being flown away by Bowser, Jr. and his Koopa Clown Car. Ludwig is hanging onto Roy who is hanging onto Iggy who is hanging onto Larry. Category:Koopalings Category:Mario Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Bowser's Minions Category:Koopa Army Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:New Super Mario Bros. U